¡Amor al Traidor!
by DiggyKraft45
Summary: Tanto que espero, tanto que pedía por su regreso, realizando misiones sola por su culpa, para que al final vuelva y le diga que le regalé todo su amor. –¿Busquenlo, matenlo y borren todo rastro de él? –¿Por qué me haces esto, LUCEEE?


Su tacto recorría con suma delicadeza como si de porcelana se tratase. Deleitaba sus ojos ante aquella hermosa vista que tenía enfrente. La felicidad se ceñía en ambos rostros.

Su ambición por poseer lo más preciado y prohibido alcanzaba límites inimaginables.

No resistió más y atrajo hacia sus pechos la foto que segundos antes colgaba en la pared del gremio. Estrujaba sin piedad la imagen de un Natsu sonriente que alzaba la peor de las pesadillas de un lloroso Happy: un pez recién carbonizado. Era una de las pocas fotos que tenía el gremio del pelirrosa, por eso era inaccesible tocarla y menos aún, retirarla de su lugar.

Pero que podía hacer, Lucy no era ajena a las normas que se cruzaban en su camino. A ella le daba igual, quería seguir besando y besando a su Natsu-postal. Después de todo, el Dragneel la había abandonado hace más de medio año. De tanto ligarse a él, estaba próxima a convertirse en una Juvia.

Suspiró triste y se le oscureció la mirada.

–¿Hice algo malo para merecer todo esto? –lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro.

–Porque si hice algo malo, ven y dímelo a la cara... –dijo soltando leves golpes a su foto.

A estas alturas, gotas de lamento y decepción morían en el frió suelo de su hogar.

–Culpame por mis errores, gritame, destruye toda mi casa. Todo lo aceptar-re y me l-lo guardaré... te prometo q-que no me molestaré... pero solo ven... v-vuelve a casa.

Se dejó caer y maldecía a todos por culpa de él. Por su tonto y estúpido amor por Natsu. Se lamentaba por estar sola, por sentirse sola y sin un resguardo fraternal.

Tenía planeado esperarlo, pero nunca creyó que por tanto tiempo. No acudió a sus amigos del gremio. Ellos también tenían preocupaciones que corresponder. No tenía planeado ser una de ellas.

Con el dolor intacto y el ánimo decaído, esa tarde escribió tantas páginas como pudo. Su mente albergó nada más que eso, la ansiada novela romántica.

Ya en la noche, lo tenía casi concluido. Levi iba a estallar de felicidad. Sonrió ante ese posible momento.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer, más que ordenar su casa, ducharse, relajarse y tirarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin poder pegar los ojos, comenzó la rutina de siempre: llorar por la vida miserable que tenía.

Al cabo de unas horas, con el rostro pálido y las conocidas ojeras, concilió el sueño.

–Mmm... Luce no te muevas tanto... Oye dame algo de frazada que me muero de frió. –una voz ronca y divertida retumbó justo a lado de su posición.

–Lo siento Natsu, jala un poco de ella, también abriga a Happy. –señaló somnoliento a la bola de pelos azul.

–Natsu... –la Heartphilia llamó al ojiverde. –Hey Natsu. –cuando la escuchó llamarlo, realizó un sonido, incitando a que hable.

–Sabes... T-tengo frío y y-yo... pues... –él entendió el tartamudeo y rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia con sus fornidos brazos.

–Listo Luce... todo está bien... descansa. –el rosado besó su mejilla y se acomodó más cerca de ella.

–Gracias y descansa también. –finalizó relajando su cuerpo por tan lindo sueño.

Iba a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba dormida.

En realidad si le estaban sujetando la cintura.

Sus ojos saltaron de golpe.

–¡¿QUE DIANTRES?! –Lucy gritó tan duro que todo Magnolia se vio obligado a levantarse.

–N-NATSU... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –exclamó al chico que sobaba la golpiza que ella le propinó.

–Tenia que regresar algún día. Y solo para que tenga un nuevo chichón, demonios.

–¿Y que querías si hace mucho que te largaste por ahí? –Natsu detenía los golpes que Lucy furiosa le lanzaba.

– No sé, un beso larguísimo o un "Te extraño tanto", no era tanto pedir.

–¿Qué estúpido haría eso después de un abandono? –Lucy le escupió esas palabras en la cara. Él solo la analizó.

–No sé, pero en tu libro decía que la princesa le perdona al dragón, se encariñan, él se vuelve humano y se dan un vaso inolvidable. Luego... –el pelirrosa veía a Lucy votar humo por las orejas.

–¡¿LEÍSTE MI LIBRO?! –Natsu sintió el verdadero terror al oírla y se dio cuenta que fue muy mala idea haber tocado su novela.

"Te arrepentirás de ello, Natsu"

La rubia saco a relucir su lado sádico ante la estupefacción del hijo de Igneel.

–!¿Ayúdame Zeref?! –Natsu lloriqueaba mientras era perseguido por doce espíritus demoníacos.

Porque a simple vista, celestiales no eran.


End file.
